Son of Lightning
This is a Fanfiction based on Shane Son of Jupiter's idea, and written by HunterofArtemis12 for him. ' Usually, I don't wake up to the sound of vengeful roaring in the distance. But then again, demigods never seem to get the 'usually' treatement. My name is Shane and I'm the son of Jupiter. Most people tell me that I look like my (godly related) sister Thalia. And I guess that could be true. Most resemblances stop there. She's stubborn. I'm kind of the 'wait for the command and follow them' type of guy. She's punk rock. I'm just a normal highschool guy. She's average height. I'm tall. What else is there to say? Anyways, the sound of evil itself was popping out my eardrums so I scrambled up and took a look around. ''Oh right, ''I thought drily. ''Drakon chasing me. ''I thought I'd lost it back in Nevada a couple days ago but here it was. I had only a few meager possessions, so it wasn't too hard to roll up the light thread blanket and stuff it into my backpack. Then, all that was left was my Imperial Gold sword (Lupa had given it to my when I left the Wolf House) and my Trail Mix from last nights supper. ''The road is your best friend. Follow the trail. All roads lead to Rome, Lupa's voice wiggles it's way into my thoughts. I've been trying to find Camp Jupiter for two weeks now. I haven't always been the best navigator but I could swear that all this 'road' has brought me is trouble. Monsters and demons left and right. Unlike Thalia, I can fly. Or maybe she can but is too afraid to fly. I don't really have a problem with heights. So, bag in one hand and weapon of choice clutched in the other I take a running start then sort of jump-fly into the air. Its always hard no matter how many times you do it. If you can catch a draft its much easier. I'm good at concentrating. Everyone says so. I can soar through the air, keeping in mind to focus my power on that and think about other things. Like for example what I'm going to do if this other creature has wings. The Drakon was ancient and most don't have wings. But in Nevada, after I electrocutedvit with the wiring at a gas station I'd seen what looked like a tiny hint of ginormous wings unfolding from its back. Naturally, I ran. And my question isn't pending for much longer. The Drakons enormous wings can be heard from even miles away, flapping in giant calculated strokes. Lucky me. "Dad do you hate me or something?" I glare at the never ending sky above my head, thinking bitter things about the almighty Jupiter. Lord of the Sky. He should seriously blast this stupid mobster to Tartarus for me. But no only the really cool demigods can cheat and have face to face interaction or direct intervention. I guess I'm not special enough to be helped. Its a rule but it doesn't apply to everyone. The gods help who they want and they think its a secret that they do. The rest of us know better. Anyways, the first thing I did was stop by a river. Stop drop and roll. That's what your supposed to do in an emergency. In my case, stop dropping and rolling would work if I could mask my demigod scent withis fish crap in the water. I usually found some stinking garbage can to take a nice no-water bath in. Call it 'man perfume'. The water was freezing. Icy cold, as of tiny daggers where plunging themselves into the molecules of your flesh. I stepped out, dripping wet and trembling with cold. Its late Fall, I could die of hypothermia. That would be a blessing in itself as long as the drakon didn't tare me to pieces. "Are you looking for a place to hide?" A voice like silk called out to me. I picked up my bag from the side of the rover bank and looked around. "Who's there?" I made sure my voice didn't waver, even though I was shivering, hungry and in a heck of a bad mood. "I'm Mist. I'm well... How do they call us? A river spirit." It's a girl who speaks. She's beautiful,her face staring up at me from the water. Her eyes. So perfect and- wait wait. Drakon attacking. First things first. "A dryad?" I question, stepping a little closer. "Naiad," she smiled gently. I swear that smile was so warming it touched the deepest parts of my soul. "Dive into the water and swim as far down as you can. I will protect you," The river naiad says. "Why are you helping me?" I can't help but ask as I take another shaky step into the freezing water. "Because Jupiter asked me to," She replies as if this makes all the sense in the world. My stomach drops to my toes. Dad? '''ROAR! The drakon is much closer. Only about 100 yards back. "What's your name?" I brace myself, preparing to dive. "My name is June," She's already risen out of the water- a shimmering sort of fountain herself- and started concentrating on the monster. "Thank you June," I whisper more of to myself, but I catch her smile right before I'm plunging back into the river and using my arms to take me farther and farther into the murky water. I can't see at first, but it's like having glasses lenses cleaned. And all the sudden the world was an enchanting mixture of swimming fish, beautiful plants and small pebbles along the bottom. I envied the sons of Neptune, for one small instance. My lungs are burning for air. I have to go back up... Breathe, June's voice echoes in my mind. I'm so surprised I let out a scream and then all the water is rushing forward into my mouth and...I can breathe. I'm breathing underwater. I said I would protect you, June says in my mind. I can't figure out how to think a reply so instead I just listen to her instructions. But no instructions came. So I waited. I heard the Drakon overhead, it was loud enough that I could hear it through the water. I could also hear the sounds of June defiantly throwing tons of thousands of gallons of water at the beast. And the sounds of her screams until at one point they just stopped. I couldn't take it. Some demigod I was, hiding here. I swam up. June was silent. Dead or unconscious? I didn't know. Could naiads be either? The Drakon clapped overhead and roared again. Like it was laughing. I stood from the water and pointed at the monster, summoning all my strength. Boom! Lightning flashed in the sky, slamming into the Drakon and arching straight through it, that's how powerful the strike was, and hit the water. I was thrown to the side, head crashing into the base of a tree, and that's all I remember. ~ - ~ - Voices. They come to me, whispering but far away so I can't make out any distinct words. My eyes feel heavy but I force them open. Light immediately floods in, blinding me and I lift a hand to cover my face. "He's awake!" A male bellows right next to my ear. He bends down and a large hairy face obscures my vision. I look at him, blinking in confusion then scream and fall off the table I'm apparent ally lying on. "Some hero," a random voice in the back mutters. I crane my neck to take in my surroundings, heart pounding in fear. Two girls stand in the back of this room, the large boy in front of me, chuckling slightly. It appears to be some sort of medical place of sorts... Run by teenagers? "Relax," The larger boy says, offering me a hand to stand up. Dizzily I accept it, with slight hesitation, and he pulls me up. "Who...who are you?" I try to Steele my nerves. "What happened to Mist? And the drakon?" My voice is scratchy and high pitched. "I'm Bruce," the boy says. "I'm a demigod like you. Son of Apollo. I heal people. Over there," he points to the two girls. "Are my sisters, Miracle and Melody. They're also healers." I look at them, then back to Bruce. "But...I was in the forest." "We found you, it wasn't hard with the drakon and the storms and all. I'm guessing your a son of Jupiter." Melody steps forward and holds out her hand. I don't shake it. "What happened to the drakon?" I insist, gritting my teeth, unsure if I can trust these people. Bruce presents to me a long stick wrapped in cloth. I pull out what looks like a white sword inside. "What...what is this?" "The drakon you slayed, of course." Miracle answers, smiling kindly. I'm taken aback by her hospitality, it's rare when your on the run. I drag my the tips of my fingers along the handle and test it's balance in my hand. It's perfect. "Drakon Piercer." I say aloud, the name just slipping from my lips. The moment I say it, I know that it could never be called any other name. It just feels right. Something about this blade and the way it feels...it's hopeful. I turn back to the strangers, putting on the mask of confidence. "So...uh..." I force down the urge to run. They did save my life after all. "What now?" Bruce gives me a warm smile, which was completely unexpected. "I'm glad you asked," he turns and begins walking to the door. "Follow me." I pause for only a second, considering my choices then trail after him to the outside world. Work in Progress Category:Shane son of jupiter Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction character Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction